


Not an Angel, nor a genius

by utterly



Series: Interesting Vicissitudes [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and disney songs, but it's okay only academy award winners, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterly/pseuds/utterly
Summary: In which Nadir catches Erik singing Disney songs, and fluff and more Disney songs followMuch as Nadir appreciated the deeper, softer twist that Erik had put on the piece, there was something  awfully amusing and dreadfully satisfying about walking into the laundry room to find his boyfriend, music major and professional songwriter, doing the washing to 'Let it Go'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of Erik's lines in Leroux's novel

Nadir got out of bed late on Sundays. Sundays were the days he laid aside for himself to simply relax and ignore his obligations he was otherwise so heavily preoccupied with. Erik, on the other hand, did not choose to live such a lifestyle, and was out of bed by 7:30 at the latest, weekend or not, in spite of the fact that he rarely got to bed before the early hours of the morning. And so, that was how Nadir woke up in bed almost every Sunday morning with empty space beside him, without Erik's long limbs or slender body to wrap himself around.

On this particular Sunday morning, Nadir yawned and stretched much like a cat before pulling the bedclothes off himself. He scratched his bare chest as he left the bedroom in search of Erik, who had undoubtedly already started on the household chores. Erik did not mind doing mundane household tasks, as long as the cooking, the one art that remained a mystery to Erik, was left to Nadir. Sure enough, once out of his room, a melody in Erik's voice could be heard coming from the laundry room.

Nadir, curious as he was, did not announce his presence on the way in, but snuck up, silent as the grave, for fear that Erik should notice him and stop singing.

Erik's smooth, rich voice gave the tune something unique, but upon recognising said song, Nadir found it difficult to keep himself from bursting out into fits of giggles.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know-"_

Much as Nadir appreciated the deeper, softer twist that Erik had put on the piece, there was something  awfully amusing and dreadfully satisfying about walking into the laundry room to find his boyfriend, music major and professional songwriter, doing the washing to 'Let it Go'.

Erik was pouring the washing liquid into the washing machine, as he continued to sing.

 _"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door,"_ and at _slam_ , he closed the soap compartment, pressing the button at _door._

 _"Here I stand, and here I'll--"_ Erik turned in that moment, mask-less as he often was around the house now, and faltered at the sight of Nadir who was leaning smugly against the doorframe, one eyebrow raised. "I uh- Nadir," he said, instead, eye's raking down and back up Nadir's mostly exposed body. Nadir watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed.

"Really, Erik?" Nadir asked with great amusement. "'Frozen'? Not really your usual style, is it?"

Erik blushed. "There's a reason that song won an academy award, I'll have you know." Nadir pushed himself off the doorframe and stepped closer to Erik.

"Well, if you say so. But you must admit, it's funny to hear you singing a song which is a favourite of girls under nine years old all over the world, wouldn't you say?" said Nadir, wrinkling his nose as he grinned up at Erik, who made half an attempt to push him aside and leave the room.

"Well if you're going to make fun, I won't sing it anymore," he huffed, still trying to make his way past Nadir who was now holding him in place.

"No, come on Erik. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm in no place to question your music choices, now am I?"

"Too right you're not."

"Right. Come on, sing me a Disney song. Maybe something more _you_ ," said Nadir, moving his hands down Erik's arms to interlock their fingers. Erik rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'll have you know that 'Let it Go' is a very _me_ song, as you put it." Nadir thought about it, and found it was true. Erik had been shunned both for his face and his unlikely talents. And now he no longer saw, and he had people who loved him surrounding him. It made sense. However, not wishing to put a damper on their light-hearted conversation, he didn't say this. Instead he turned himself around, still holding Erik's hands, so that his back was pressed against Erik's front, Erik's arms wrapped around him. He leaned back, turning his head to make eye contact.

"Hm, how about something a little more _us_ , in that case?"

Erik frowned at Nadir. It was when Erik frowned that he understood why people were afraid of Erik, though Nadir himself never was. "Come on, please? I promise I won't make fun, he prompted. Nadir pulled Erik's arks tighter around his waist and swayed lightly on the spot. Erik sighed, resigning himself to the situation, holding Nadir more firmly.

" _Ever just the same,_ " Erik sang, purposefully swaying with Nadir now. " _Ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise._ " Erik gripped Nadir's hand tighter and spun him out of their gentle embrace before pulling him back into a waltz position. Nadir was laughing, looking up at Erik in utter awe, wondering how he'd gotten lucky enough to share so much of himself with this man.

" _Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong,_ " Erik continued, half a smile on his lips as he looked down at Nadir who felt that that moment was one of complete contentment. The unique and euphonious resonance of Erik's voice was meant only for him in that soft moment. Disney song or not, it was beautiful.

" _Certain as the sun rising in the east-_ " Erik had taught Nadir to waltz many years ago, and now they moved easily in the cramped space of the laundry room.

 _"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme-_ " Erik ceased his movement, his smile becoming wry. He took his hand from under Nadir's to stroke one long finger across Nadir's jaw.

" _Beauty and,_ " he glanced down at himself for a moment before reforming eye contact, " _the Beast._ "

Nadir's brow furrowed, and he stiffened slightly. "Erik, don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked, feigning innocence. Nadir sighed.

"You're having one of your bad days. I know you." He wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, holding him close. "On your bad days, your face bothers you like this, I know you weren't joking just now." Nadir peered up into Erik's face. The thinness there exposed more emotion than most faces did, and on top of that, Erik was a terrible liar.

"No I wasn't," he admitted.  "What? What else would you call me if not… if not a beast?" Choosing a plan of attack, Nadir leaned back, arms still about his boyfriend's waist, considering his face, and smiling.

"Hmm… talented," he decided, punctuating the declaration with a kiss to Erik's mouth. Erik rolled his eyes. "Hard-working," Nadir said next, kissing just the corner of Erik's mouth. "Intelligent," a kiss to the cheek, "defiant," a kiss near Erik's ear, "endearing," a kiss to Erik's jaw, and Nadir felt his breath catch in his throat and grinned against the skin he was sucking on. He pulled away to look Erik in the eye then. "And on top of all that, despite what you think, I adore how you look."

Erik breathed out quickly, brow raising before he surged forwards and sealed his mouth over Nadir's. Nadir smiled into the kiss, loving the feeling of Erik's not quite smooth skin against his own. Erik had once been shy and tentative with his touches towards Nadir, and he still was on occasion, but now he clung to Nadir as if his life depended on it, as if he were trying to blend his own being with Nadir's.

When Erik drew back, he kept his face mere centimetres from Nadir's, fingers tangled desperately in Nadir's hair, eyes glassy and reverent.

"Stay with me," he whispered. Nadir kissed him briefly again.

"Forever." And then, he began to sing. " _Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight."_ Nadir couldn't sing all that well, but Erik loved to hear him anyway. Erik rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh my god, Nadir."

" _I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."_ Erik was still laughing when he buried his face in the crook of Nadir's neck, shaking his head.

" _For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm-"_ Nadir tightened his arms as if to prove a point. " _This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."_ He shrugged Erik's head off his neck, and the two of them held one another close, foreheads touching, and they swayed on the spot, almost slow-dancing. Erik joined in the song, his and Nadir's smiles too broad now to sing properly.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always."_

It wasn't the end of the song, but silence fell nonetheless, foreheads still together. Erik raised his eyebrows at Nadir, his hands running from Nadir's neck down his biceps.

"You are such a goddamn sap, you know that? You're a damn gorgeous, absolutely ridiculous sap to sing that to me."

Nadir bit his lip, unable to restrain his grin.

"No I'm not," he teased. "The song is academy award winning for a reason, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> There was nothing of substance to this, but it came to me and I had to write it. A lot of this verse will probably be shameless fluff, or something of the like (although I may try my hand at smut for the first time? Maybe...?)
> 
> Have I discovered a favourite couple to write? Maybe... Pharoga is where it's at.


End file.
